


2050

by ConventionalScarlet (Conventionals)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Isolation, M/M, Set in the future, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conventionals/pseuds/ConventionalScarlet
Summary: It's Barry and Len but they are Gen Z and it's 2050.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	2050

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely crazy. I have no idea why I'm writing this other than it's what I want to write right now, it's what's in my mind.   
> I feel like sometimes I stop writing because I get worried the story is too OOC or isn't going anywhere, that everything I wrote won't have a payoff and stuff like that.   
> This is a story just to be a story. Dumb fluff, written as I go. Smut? Maybe if I feel like it. Superpowers? Not sure yet.   
> I hope you can just enjoy this piece of writing for what it is: just a thought exercise with my otp.

He stretched, getting up from the chair. 

Outside the leaves were rustling all around, happy in the breeze.

Scratch that. They were rustling like--

“Fuck this,” he groaned and as angrily as he could waved his hand over the glass slab on his desk, getting the fake blank page to go away. 

Maybe was getting old and bitter. What other reason did he have to be angry that his computer couldn’t be slammed shut like in the good old days when he was a teenager trying to finish a paper he had due while pretending to be present in his Zoom class. 

He’d been thinking about quarantine a lot lately for some reason. 

Well, the reason was probably the fact he was isolated in the woods.

“Your husband’s calling,” the feminine voice chimed through the speakers. 

“Answer,” he said and almost immediately the room was filled with the soft background noise of a car.

“No video? Are you angry at the computer again?” Barry asked in the soft mocking tone he used with Len when he tried to cheer him up. 

“I’m a bitter old man, Barry. Call me old fashioned but I can’t write on a transparent piece of glass,” he stepped out of the office and into the hallway, trying to decide if he wanted to sulk in bed or sulk while cooking.

When the fridge lit up with Barry’s face on it he realized he didn’t quite have a choice.

“At least you put some pants on today, that’s a start,” Barry cheered, “I’m finally going home this weekend. Just finished getting the little details sorted, the stuff for my office should be getting there by drone tomorrow so if you could keep an ear out for it…” he trailed off.

Len opened the fridge, practically hearing Barry’s eyes roll, pulled out a bottle of the green stuff Barry always ordered and sat down on a stool, finally stopping his dramatics and giving his husband the attention he deserved, “will do, Mr. Allen-Snart.” 

Damn, he missed that smile. 

“Thank you--”

“I should buy a Chromebook.”

Barry let out a groan that slowly turned into laughter and Len noticed the car slowing down as the same female voice announced that Barry was arriving at their apartment. 

Self driving cars were cool. Freaky, yes, but cool.

“Okay, Zoomer. I gotta go. I’ll call you later for dinner, okay? How about vegan sushi?”

Len nodded, taking a sip of the damn gross juice, “sounds great, Barr. Can’t wait.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 


End file.
